Rodriot
|name = Rodriot |kana = ロドリオット |rōmaji = Rodoriotto |also known as = Bodom (ボードム, Bōdomu) |japanese voice = Katashi Ishizuka (1999) Kōichi Nagano (2011) |english voice = Jalen K. Cassell (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 153 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 66 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Black (1999) Blond (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |previous affiliation = Team Tsezguerra‎ |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Team Tsezguerra‎ Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Rodriot (ロドリオット, Rodoriotto) is a professional Hunter hired by Battera to play the game Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 Appearance Rodriot is a burly average-sized man, with a snub nose, dark skin, and he wears a plain bandana until the dodgeball game against Razor, which reveals he has short fair hair on top and shaved sides;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164 he wears the bandana again when he partakes in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He is most commonly seen wearing the same military-like attire as his teammates. Personality He seems to be the most volatile among Tsezguerra's teammates. Background At some point in his life, Rodriot took and passed a Hunter Exam and learned Nen. He, Barry, and Kess have been members working with Tsezguerra for 20 years,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 and were hired by Battera to play Greed Island. Plot Greed Island arc While on Greed Island, the team collects as many as 95 different specified slot cards before contacting the Bomber to trade. During the trade, Genthru diverts the team's attention while Sub and Bara steal two cards from each of them, breaking their monopolies and acquiring rare cards, among which are Rodriot's "Pre-Order Vouchers" and "Hypothetical T.V.". The Bombers then escape to Masadora. Rodriot urges Tsezguerra to give chase, but the Single-Star Hunter desists, realizing Genthru is, in fact, the Bomber. They resolve to find "Plot of Beach" before him and establish a monopoly. They thus head to Soufrabi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 They are, however, unable to discover how to get it. Not long after, Tsezguerra is contacted by Goreinu, who meets up with him and Rodriot to negotiate an alliance to get "Plot of Beach" while Kess and Barry hide in the bushes. After listening to Goreinu's explanation of Razor's challenges, Rodriot volunteers for bowling. He and Kess go looking for filler players while the others train for the rest of the week, after which the alliance confronts Razor and his pirates. Rodriot is the second to play, defeating his opponent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Because of their victories in the previous matches, Kess, Rodriot, and Barry are unable to participate in the dodgeball game, so they watch from the sidelines, administering first aid to Tsezguerra and Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 165Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 166Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 167Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 After their victory, Gon takes the original "Plot of Beach" while Tsezguerra's team settles for a copy. The Bombers immediately find out and threaten Tsezguerra, assuming he has the original.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 He strikes a deal with Gon's group to hold off the Bomber for three weeks in return for "Wild Luck Alexandrite". They restock on transportation spells before meeting up with the Bombers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Tsezguerra's team refuses the hand over the card and take cards from the Bombers before escaping. Goreinu gives them the transportation spells he has collected.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 Nine days later, Rodriot checks the number of transportation spells in the Bombers' possession by feeding a "Chidon" card to a Clairvoyant Snake.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 One week later, the Bombers fly to Tsezguerra's team. When they run out of transportation spells, they leave the game, only to find Battera's Castle empty except for Sabazushi and the billionaire himself, who has canceled the reward and locked himself in his room without explanation. When the Bombers arrive,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Tsezguerra's team escape with Battera, quitting the game for good. They learn that Battera offered a reward for clearing the game so he would be able to cure his comatose lover, who however died one month earlier. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Rodriot and his teammates all take part in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election. Abilities & Powers Rodriot is capable enough to have passed the notoriously difficult Hunter Exam. As one of the Hunters hired by Battera and part of Tsezguerra's team, he is bound to be at least a decent Nen user, as confirmed later when Gon's team and Goreinu enlisted the help of other players to acquire "Plot of Beach". He is also a skilled bowling player, having defeated one of Razor's convicts. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island and being a Hunter, Rodriot is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 On the occasion of the bowling game against one of Razor's pirates, Rodriot implied he had a Nen ability particularly suited to that challenge. Competitions Trivia * His pseudonym in Greed Island is Bodom (ボードム, Bōdomu). Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime adaptation, Rodriot uses his Nen to land a strike in a game of bowling ball.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 84 (1999) * In the manga Rodriot wears a bandana for a majority of the time, but in both anime adaptations, he does not. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Rodoriotto ru:Родриго zh:羅多力 Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Team Tsezguerra